Yoru (Aura)
Description An Aura that uses the powers of the moon. It has a silk like quality, flowing around sort of like the northern lights. It is silver in colour and is translucent, allowing pokemon to sort of see through the aura. This aura is mainly used as a stealth or attack aura. This aura can be used at any time but is easier to use at night. History This Aura was created by a Lunatone, the Meteorite pokemon. It learned how to use the moon's power because it was a moon itself... in a way. It watched as the moon controlled the tides and drew the power from the moon. It then perfected it's newfound ability, using how to utilize it's power. It died, however, when battling it's rival, a Solrock. They both died from the battle, leaving a legend that would soon easily be forgotten. Some pokemon are born with this Aura though not all know it. The only current known user is Mun the twin Umbreon. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Level 1: (Starts with it) Shadow Melt: User blends into the shadows. Raises Evasiveness of user by one stage and makes them nearly invisible. Key word, nearly. (Passive Ability. The Ability ends once the opponent hits you or the battle ends.) * Aura Level 2: (Can start with it) Moonshine: Brightens the glow of the moon, making it easier for the user to see. Increases Accuracy of user. (Cannot learn Moonshade if Moonshine is learnt) * Aura Level 2: (Can start with it) Moonshade: Darkens the glow of the moon, making it harder for all opponents to see. Decreases opponents Accuracy. (Cannot learn Moonshine if Moonshade is learnt) * Aura Level 4: Moonbeam: Fires a silvery beam at the opponent made out of moon energy. (Power: 40 Acc. 100%) * Aura Level 5: New Moon: Creates a hidden clone of the user that strikes whenever a new pokemon is brought out. The clones attack speed decreases every time it attacks. First Attack: Speed: -- (Impossible to dodge/destroy), Second Attack: Speed: 100, Third Attack: Speed: 80, Fourth Attack: Speed: 60, Fifth Attack: Speed: 40, Sixth Attack: Speed: 20. A pokemon can destroy the clone, but in order to destroy the clone, they have to be fast enough and they cannot destroy the pokemon the first time it attacks because the trainer won't even know it's there. (Power: 15 Acc. --) * Aura Level 6: Moon Blast: Fires a silvery blast of moon energy at the opponent. (Power: 60 Acc. 100%) * Aura Level 7: Moon Missiles: Fires 2-5 projectiles at the opponent. May cause a burn. (Power: 20-50 Acc. 80% Burn chance 30%. Cannot learn Moon Missiles if Moon Chill or Moon Shock is learnt) * Aura Level 7: Moon Chill: Fires a cold silvery wind nearly as cold as the moon. May freeze opponent. (Power: 30 Acc. 80% Freeze Chance 30%. Cannot learn Moon Chill if Moon Missiles or Moon Shock is learnt) * Aura Level 7: Moon Shock: Fires a bolt of silver lightning at the opponent. May paralyze opponent. (Power: 30 Acc. 80%. Paralyze Chance 30%. Cannot learn Moon Shock if Moon Missiles or Moon Chill is learnt) * Aura Level 10: Lunar Block: Cloud's are forced to cover the Earth so it seemingly disappears. This makes it that no Yoru Aura Moves are able to be used and Dei Aura Moves use less fatigue and do 1.5xDamage for 5 turns. (Cannot learn Lunar Block if Lunar Glare is learnt) * Aura Level 10: Lunar Glare: The Moon is made to glow brighter. Not to get confused with Moonshine, this just makes the glow slightly brighter but doesn't brighten the battle field. This makes Yoru Aura Moves use less fatigue and do 1.5xDamage and no Dei Aura Moves are able to be used for 5 turns. (Cannot learn Lunar Glare if Lunar Block is learnt) * Aura Level 12: Dark Side of the Moon: Turns the user completely invisible, making it almost impossible to be hit. The only way for the user to be hit is if the users position is given away somehow (e.g. Paint, Reading Minds, Foresight, etc.) Lasts for 5 turns unless revealed. Only usable after every 5 topics. * Aura Level 13: Space Sickness: Causes pokemon that enter the affected are to be poisoned badly by placing a disease on the opponents side of the map. (Cannot learn Space Sickness if Space Rocks is learnt) * Aura Level 13: Space Rocks: Causes rocks of the ground to float above the battlefield. And then cause the rocks to fall towards the Pokemon that enter the battle field. (Power: 30 Acc. 80% when targeted, 10% when not) (Cannot learn Space Rocks if Space Sickness is learnt) * Aura Level 15: Zero Gravity: Causes opponent to float helplessly in the air, causing every attack to hit and making it invulnerable to Ground type moves for 5 turns. (Cannot learn Zero Gravity if Take Off is learnt) * Aura Level 15: Take Off: Causes opponent to be forced to the ground as if they were seated in a rocket ship that was taking off (Extreme force because of speed). Every attack hits and flying types or levitating pokemon are vulnerable to Ground Type attacks for 5 moves. (Cannot learn Take Off if Zero Gravity is learnt) * Aura Level 17: Lunar Force: User creates a forcefield that blocks all attacks. Fails if used in succession. Only usable at night. Lasts for one turn like Protect. * Aura Level 18: Lunar Blast: User creates a beam of varying type, damage, accuracy, and colour depending on the Moons Current Phase. Only usable at night. New Moon = Power: 20 Type: Dark Colour: Black Acc. 100%, Crescent Moon = Power: 40 Type: Ghost Colour: Purple Acc. 80%, Quarter Moon = Power: 60 Type: Normal Colour: Silver Acc. 60%, Gibbous Moon = Power: 80 Type: Ice Colour: Ice Blue Acc. 40%, Full Moon = Power: 100 Type: Psychic Colour: Pink Acc. 20%. * Aura Level 19: Lunar Shift: Allows user to shift phases with the moon, changing type and evasiveness according to moon phase. Only works at night. New Moon = Evasiveness +2 Type: Dark, Crescent Moon = Evasiveness +1 Type: Ghost, Quarter Moon = Evasiveness = +/- 0 Type: Normal, Gibbous Moon = Evasiveness -1 Type: Ice, Full Moon = Evasiveness -2 Type: Psychic. (Passive) * Aura Level 20: Tidal Pull: Aura user uses the moons ability to control the tide, creating a giant wave to strike opponents, causing a OHKO if the opponent is struck. Can also hit allies in a double/triple battle. Same level rules apply as every OHKO. (Power: -- Acc. Varies. (User's Level - Target's level + 30%) Min. Acc. 30%)(All non-targeted Pokemon have a 10% chance of being hit by the attack (within the area of the attack).) Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura